


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第10章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第10章

第10章 

 

　　“旭儿！”一声嘶吼冲破云端。

 

　　众人还没反应过来，便见到熠王妃挺着圆滚滚的肚子，快如闪电迅疾如风的闯出人群、掠过凉亭、踩着悠悠水波飞云掣电般冲到陡坡下，张开双臂牢牢接住了急速坠下的熠王。

 

　　霎时间鸦雀无声，每个人都快把眼珠子瞪出来了。

 

　　过了一会儿，终于还是城王爷先反应过来。“快，叫太医，太医！”

 

　　众人这才嗡的一声炸了，纷纷朝这边奔了过来。

 

　　开玩笑，熠王是当今陛下最宠爱的皇子，熠王妃好不容易有孕，万一在他们眼皮子底下出事，谁都逃不掉陛下的雷霆之怒。

 

　　润玉是圣医族的圣子，全国医者加起来都不够他一指头碾的。他既说无碍，谁敢多说半个字。

 

　　城王爷放心不下，殷殷叮嘱旭凤，“好好照顾弟妹，他受了惊吓，今日你们便住在我府上吧！这里你也是住惯的，想要什么只管吩咐。”

 

　　旭凤腹中隐隐作痛，实在没心情跟兄长说话，便随意嗯了一声。

 

　　城王爷眉头一皱，“你也是有妻有儿的人了，别总把自己当成小孩子。”嘴巴朝躺在床上病仄仄的润玉一努，“弟妹对你痴心一片，身怀六甲还飞身救你，你啊，长点心吧！”越说越恨铁不成钢，一指头把旭凤戳得脑袋一偏。

 

　　润玉心疼得要命，努力装出一副病弱的样子朝旭凤伸出手，“夫君，你坐到我身边来。”又对城王爷微微颔首，“今日夫君遇险，我心中着实不安，让皇兄见笑了。”

 

　　床铺柔软，旭凤一坐上去就觉得好受了不少。润玉借着袖子的遮掩扶住他的腰，还悄悄用指尖帮他按压腰部穴位。

 

　　城王爷见他们夫妻相互依偎，情深似海，便觉得十分安慰。“都是一家人，你们夫妻恩爱，我高兴还来不及，有什么可见笑的。我先走了，有什么事随时让人去叫。”说罢又厉声吩咐房中一干奴仆，“好好伺候熠王夫妇，稍有差池，本王摘了你们的脑袋。”

 

　　城王爷前脚刚走，润玉便找了个借口屏退房中众人。

 

　　门一关上，他就蹭的一下从床上跳了下去，轻手轻脚服侍旭凤躺好，还帮他盖上了被子。

 

　　“怎么这样不当心。”从药箱里取出一卷革布，手一推，革布展开，里面插满了明晃晃的银针，一根赛一根的长。

 

　　旭凤吞了吞唾沫，“不用扎针了吧，本王身子好得很，一点都不痛。”

 

　　润玉横了他一眼，“手伸出来。”

 

　　旭凤乖乖伸出手，润玉手起针落，噗噗噗，五六根银针顺着脉络一路往上，非常壮观。

 

　　“躺着别动，我帮你按摩肚子。”拉开外衫，解开腰带，简直是行云流水一气呵成。旭凤还没反应过来圆滚滚的肚子就已经露了出来。

 

　　反正已经是我为鱼肉人为刀俎，索性把身子放松，懒洋洋的享受着熠王妃的按摩。

 

　　“觉得如何？痛么？”

 

　　“还好。刚才有些隐痛，现在已经不觉得了。”

 

　　“幸亏已经六个月了，胎相也稳，不然……”拿出一瓶药油倒在手掌里，双掌运劲搓得热热的。“把身子侧过来，我给你按一下后腰。”

 

　　旭凤最喜欢这样，立刻美滋滋的翻过身子，还大爷样的吩咐道：“力道大一点才舒服，像昨晚那样蚊子叮叮似的，一点都不得劲。”

 

　　润玉用掌心画着圆圈给他疏通经络，“到底你是大夫还是我是大夫，该用什么力道我心中有数。”顿了顿，“对了，方才我听城王爷说明天有马球赛，你别去了。”

 

　　旭凤舒服得发出一声奶猫似的哼哼，“那可不行，大家都知道我马球打得好，我若不去……啊！”尾音忽然拔高变了调，“你干什么？”刚才不知润玉戳到哪个穴位，那股酥麻一下子从尾椎骨直冲脑门，要不是他自制力强，此刻已经精关失守一泻千里了。

 

　　“没干什么。”润玉声音无波无澜，指尖在方才那个位置危险的挠了挠，“你都已经六个月身孕了，还想去打马球？嗯？”

 

　　旭凤拍开他的手，拢了衣襟坐好，“那你说本王该找什么借口辞了？”

 

　　“称病。”

 

　　“不行，本王身强体壮，连咳嗽也没有过。”

 

　　“我今日受了惊吓，实在见不得夫君在球场上搏杀。”

 

　　“不行，本王乃铮铮男儿，若被娘子困在内宅之中，岂不让人笑话。”

 

　　“那我代你去。”

 

　　“你说笑话吧？本王若让身怀六甲的妻子为我出头，那我还要不要脸了？”

 

　　润玉又想了两个借口，都被旭凤眼不眨一下的否了。哪怕他脾气再好，也不由得动了火气了，“旭儿，你是铁了心要去打马球了？”

 

　　旭凤冷哼一声，“不错。”

 

　　润玉慢慢起身，站在床边居高临下看着他，“你不要逼我。”

 

　　旭凤挑起眼角，一副天不怕地不怕的样子，“吓唬谁呢？我告诉你，你还没出山时本王已在战场上搏杀过几百回了。本王会怕你？笑话！”

 

　　润玉盯着他看了一会儿，忽然刷的一下解了自己的腰带，啪的一下把外衫甩在地上。

 

　　“你……你想干嘛？”旭凤勉强装出一脸镇定，指着润玉道：“本王富贵不能淫威武不能屈，你以为这点微末伎俩就能吓唬住我？”

 

　　润玉慢条斯理的拉开内衫，露出白皙的胸膛。

 

　　旭凤慌了，扯过被子往面前堆，“这里是城王府，青天白日朗朗乾坤，你……你若是敢行不轨之事，本王即刻休了你。”

 

　　润玉从内衫里扯出那个圆滚滚的假肚子，一字一顿的道：“旭儿，从今日起，我说什么你就得做什么，一个字都不得违拗。否则我就把假孕的事公之于众。”

 

　　旭凤打了个哈哈，“你想说就说，难道本王还怕你不成。”

 

　　润玉深吸一口气，大叫道：“城王爷，熠王已经怀……”

 

　　旭凤一把将润玉拉到床上，双手牢牢捂住他的嘴，“别喊别喊，我叫你祖宗成不成？”

 

　　润玉用力扒下他的手，“那你听不听我的话？”

 

　　旭凤犹豫了，“本王的面子……”

 

　　润玉立刻大喊，“城王爷……”

 

　　旭凤连连求饶，“我听，我听，圣子大人，娘子大人，祖宗，以后你说什么我就做什么。”

 

　　第二天的马球会旭凤没有出赛，窝在看台上和熠王妃你侬我侬。一干贵妇纷纷称赞熠王懂得体恤妻子，真是个绝世情种。

 

　　本个月后城王妃回国，熠王因在府中陪伴王妃，也没有出城相迎。

 

　　这位城王妃可不是城王爷的妃子，她是城王爷的亲娘，能文能武，年轻时也带过兵打过仗，巾帼不让须眉，深得当今圣上眷顾。

 

　　这些还不是最紧要的。旭凤虽是皇后所出，但一出生就被圣上放在城王妃身边养着了，两人虽不是亲生母子，感情却比亲生母子还亲厚。

 

　　而这次城王妃远赴千里去圣地进香，口中虽说是为祈求淮梧国风调雨水，其实大家都知道是为了让旭凤早日成家立室。

 

　　她当然不会责备旭凤没有亲迎她归来，反而十分关切。

 

　　“旭儿竟娶妻了？”她惊喜万分，双掌合十连连祝祷，“果然这一次进香没白去，真人菩萨显灵，真人菩萨显灵。”

 

　　城王爷笑道：“这就让母亲高兴了？那下面这件大喜事母亲岂不是要去放爆竹？”

 

　　“怎么？”城王妃连连追问，“我儿莫要卖关子，快说，快说。”

 

　　城小王妃在一边乐呵呵的道：“母亲莫急，王爷说的大喜事，便是熠王有后了，如今已经快七个月了呢！再过不久，母亲就能抱孙子喽！”

 

　　“真的？”城王妃刷的一下站了起来，高兴得眼角含泪，“兄长，您听到了么？旭儿总算有后了。”过了一阵，忽然双眼一睁，目光刷的一下射向城小王妃，“等等，你方才说，旭儿有后。是……”她犹豫了一下，慢慢的道：“是熠王妃有孕了么？”

 

　　城王爷和城小王妃对视一眼，觉得母亲真是犯糊涂了。便齐声道：“当然啊，若不是熠王妃，难道还会是熠王？”

 

　　城王妃脸上笑意渐渐淡了，低声道：“那可说不定。”下巴一抬，周身气势凌人，“备车，老身要去熠王府。”

 

　　


End file.
